Synchronous data transmission systems are used in a large number of different fields. An example of this is provided by measuring devices, which have at least two measuring device components connected with one another via a synchronous data transmission system. Examples of this include a user interface of the measuring device connected with a measuring electronics or a sensor connected with a superordinated measuring electronics.
In synchronous data transmission, transmitter and receiver are synchronized based on the transmission clock signal transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver in parallel with the data signal. This enables a time correct registering of the data signal at the receiver.
Especially in connection with the above described measuring devices, events occurring suddenly at the transmitter, such as e.g. a sinking of a supply power there, can require rapid maneuvering at the receiver. Thus, for example, in the case of a sudden collapse of the supply power, a rapid turning off or shutting down of not absolutely needed measuring device components can prevent loss or corruption of data.
Accordingly, it is necessary to transmit information concerning such a critical event at the transmitter as rapidly as possible to the receiver, in order that the receiver can execute or initiate appropriate actions as rapidly as possible.
In such case, there arises the problem that data to be sent from the transmitter are serially processed and transmitted. Accordingly, valuable time passes, until a data signal reflecting the critical event can be generated, queued into the data already provided for transmission, and dispatched.
Moreover, during the transmission of the information concerning the critical event, no other data can be transmitted. This can in the case of a collapse of the energy supply of a measuring device have the result that the last ascertained measured values, which might even provide information concerning the cause of the critical event, are irretrievably lost.